


Not One But Two

by FrostyLee



Series: Papa Bear and His Cubs [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Threesome - M/M/M, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: After leaving Lee at the mall, Adam wants Draco to help him with his idea.





	Not One But Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/gifts).



> For Ness, who came up with this beautiful pair in the first place and has allowed me to add Lee into the mix ;)

The doorbell rang throughout the home, Adam darting to it excitedly. When he opened it, all he saw was a bouquet of several different flowers. Peeking through the bouquet found him locking eyes with a set of gray blues. He almost knocked the flowers away but gently took them off his friend and set them on the table in the front room, then he tackled his friend in a hug.

“Adam?” Draco came around the corner to see Adam hugging a stranger on their front porch. He saw red.

Before anything happened though, Adam dragged his friend up and over to where Draco stood. His friend looked terrified, or turned on, at the sight of his imposing figure.

“Draco, darling, you remember Lee.” Adam left Lee’s side for a moment to kiss Draco. Whether he did it purposefully or not, Lee was curious. They had been curious about Adam in everything he did. Ever since the two met in the clothing store and bonded over panties, they wanted to know more about him. Him and his relationship with Draco. The two seemed to be more than happy with each other.

Lee Fallon was the one who the couple spoke to a few days ago.

“What, are we adopting now?” Draco chuckled but Adam just giggled to the question after Lee and them went separate ways.

“Not a boy, Papa Bear. Not at all.” Adam went on to explain exactly what he wanted to do with Lee if Draco would allow for it.

Lee’s body did not fit what they felt about themself and that was devastating to listen to. The body dysphoria and avoiding mirrors a lot so they didn't have to see themself. Anything that showed more than their face was taken from their home. Adam explained he hoped to remedy Lee of that feeling at least a little, with Draco’s help of course.

Draco knew them to be hesitant to the scenario because of himself. He felt simultaneously proud and protective. Adam arranged for this so Lee could feel wanted as they were. The man asked a lot of questions which his Flower was more than happy to answer.

“Papa Bear could help anyone if he showed a little interest. Just a one time thing to make sure they know they are loved. We know how that feels, don’t we?” Adam asked him. The whole scenario was worrying if Lee nor Draco consented to it. Adam wanted to help but he wouldn't cross that line without Draco’s permission to invite someone into their home and have his way with them.

Draco kissed Adam for a long moment. He slid his bigger hands over Adam’s slim arms all the while. Thoughts of how this could go ran through his mind as he turned his Flower into a mess. Lee seemed pretty laid back but highly self conscious. They also seemed to enjoy the more simpler things life offered them. Maybe he could help after all. “As long as I get to fuck you somewhere in the situation.” He got an enthusiastic nod at before he was dragged back into a kiss that left him grinning for the rest of the day.

“Then you won't mind helping me ready the house for their arrival. It needs to be in tip top shape if we’re to have anyone over.” Adam winked at Draco’s groan.

They agreed to what they wanted to do with Lee and how the day would go when their friend arrived. The bedroom would be the obvious choice but getting Lee there may be a challenge. Some pushing was a possibility but nothing rough, unless that's what Lee liked in which case Adam was all for it. The two agreed to be careful if Lee showed any signs of distress or needed them to stop immediately.

Draco’s vision cleared when Adam practically invaded his mouth with tongue and teeth. Shook him out of what he felt to properly look at him. The man growled as Adam pulled away only for him to be hushed. There were times few and far between his bear cub does it. He watched as Adam pulled Lee closer with his green scarf. Draco gave Lee a once over and then looked back to Adam, giving him a hard stare. Their eyes met and spoke volumes about the ‘boy’ comment from days prior.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Adam grinned wickedly as Lee and Draco both choked and looked at him with confusion. “I asked Lee over for some fun, remember? Though I did not expect the wonderful flowers. They are very beautiful.” He took a single lily from the bouquet to caress it softly. Heated eyes watched both the others who faced each other with one uncertain glance and one full of possessiveness.

“Adam, I don't think this is wise.” Lee spoke up as they followed the other two to the bedroom, shrinking into themself slightly. Draco’s stare wasn't helping their confidence which had built up before this visit. They were going as far as peeking at the front door to leave. Their friend was very gracious but they themself wouldn’t go through with this if it meant losing Adam as a friend because Draco highly disagreed with it. “I should go. Enjoy the flowers okay?”

Adam decided at that moment to push Lee onto the bed and straddle them. The enby’s hands automatically went to his hips but took them back almost immediately when they remembered Draco was watching, a glare filled with absolute fury on his face from the doorway. Adam took their hands and placed them back on his hips. “Sweetheart, you'll be fine. Papa Bear will be too busy watching to do anything.” He nuzzled Lee’s neck before nipping it. Nips slowly reached up to the other’s jaw until he was face to face with Lee again. “May I?”

Lee was stuck between a rock and a hard place, quite literally speaking. They were unsure how to handle the situation delicately. Draco was a big concern but Adam, bless his soul, was trying hard to make Lee as comfortable as possible. An explanation of how they felt about their body was spoken at length and still Adam wanted this.

“What about-?” They were cut off with another nip to their lips before they were devoured in a kiss. It wasn't like the kiss couldn't be stopped but Lee was nervous about continuing it anyway. They tried to speak again by pushing Adam away only to have their hands pinned to the bed by Adam’s shapely legs.

Draco huffed in a rage but noticed Lee was actively resisting all of Adam’s seductions. Seeing it from an outsider's perspective was different. He, of course, almost always gave in but then there was Lee who caught Adam’s eye enough to invite them into their home, after asking Draco first, and actively try making them relax by something that was familiar. Something that Draco knew all too well when he was nervous about exploring something new.

“Draco and I both talked and agreed to this. This is not out of unfaithfulness but out of the care I have for you. We've known each other long enough that I don't mind this. As far as friends go, you are my closest. When you leave, I want you to be so much more confident in who you are.” Gentle kisses were peppered across Lee’s face and the enby couldn't help but accept them with a shaky smile.

“Adam.” Draco pulled Adam away with care and looked over Lee. A little too thin for his liking, making him slightly worry for what they were all about to do. They seemed fragile but not at all broken. Multiple possibilities went through his mind but he really wouldn't know until Lee decided to share on their own terms. The man slowly rested a hand on Lee’s arm. “Don’t worry about a thing, we'll take care of you. The both of us.” The words were spoken with such sincerity it was pleasantly surprising to Adam.

The enby nodded slowly before taking a few deep, shaky breaths. They stood from the bed and started taking off their shirt. Although both men were surprised at the binder they wore around their chest neither one was judgmental.

Adam couldn't help himself, he pulled Lee back to him and kissed them softly. Their lips were slightly chapped but enjoyable. He eyed Draco to find a little bit of desire swirling in maroon pools. Adam was excited for this was only just starting. His hands found Lee’s hips to start undressing the other below the waist. The belt was delicately unbuckled and the ends shoved away for Adam to undo the button and zipper.

“Oh god. Why do you have to go so slow?” Instead of answering Lee though, Adam kissed them again as he continued with his work. Lee carefully placed their hands on Adam’s swan like neck to get a better angle for their shared kiss. “Please. Please, Adam.” Their pants were still pulled down slowly no matter what they said.

Adam wanted to take care of Lee. That meant giving them what they _needed_ not what they wanted. After the offending piece of clothing was gone and he pulled away, the younger man found he appreciated the deep red, lacy panties Lee was wearing. A pair that matched the color of the binder. Lee themself was very aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

Lee felt nervous about their body and wanted to cover themself with their arms but going from the look on Adam’s face, they were being appreciated. It gave them a sense of attractiveness that helped them lift their own arms and remove the binder. Even though their breasts still felt odd and threw them off entirely too much, it was nice to be looked upon like Adam was looking at them in that moment.

“You are perfect.” He pushed Lee back onto the bed so their back hit the bed but their lower body was over the end of it. “Can I taste the nectar your little flower bud makes?” Lee’s face reddened slightly at the nickname but smiled with a slow nod. It seemed like his friend was getting use to being complimented or being naked or both. Adam decided he'd make Lee sing with that gorgeous mouth of theirs.

Draco didn't make a sound as he enjoyed the sight of Adam on his knees, opening Lee up without much trouble. The enby seemed to be more than liking the attention. They curled their hands in the bedsheets after Adam seemed to find their sweet spot. Their nipples hardening from being free and the pleasure that coursed through their owners veins. The man watched Adam’s backside while he pleasured their guest, and it was truly a sight to behold.

A moan made its way past Lee’s lips, which they had barely recognized they had done so. Adam grinned as he lifted Lee further on the bed so he’d have to bend over to keep going. He knew Draco was still behind him and he wanted to entice him to join them on the bed. Not long after Adam felt Draco at his backside and started opening him up with his wicked tongue.

Lee had enough and dragged Adam up on the bed with them to kiss him. At the same time, Draco started fingering them both with lube covered fingers as he observed. The enby had to pull away from Adam as they moaned out their pleasure from what Draco was doing. It felt more than good especially with the intentions behind it.

Adam pulled Lee back into a kiss because he couldn't resist. All the wanted was for Lee to feel loved on so many levels. Soft kisses encouraged Lee to touch him more as he did in return. It wasn't easy to convince them without words but eventually he did. He felt their hands slide up and down his back, seeming not sure where to go or what to feel first.

“I think we're all ready to go.” Draco started kissing Adam’s neck, nipping and licking it. “I think Lee most of all. It’s almost like this is a whole new experience. We should add more to it.” Carefully, Draco rolled a condom on Adam’s cock after applying a generous amount of lube. He lubed over the condom to help ease the way. Then he lubed himself up for Adam.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Adam felt a nod against his neck before he pushed into Lee gently. Nails dug into his back as he kept going. Hoping they were doing okay, he kept going until Lee was full and stopped. He swept the other’s bangs away from their forehead, giving them a good look. “All right?”

“Yeah, oh yeah.” Lee sighed pleasantly. “Different but nice, full.” Their nails stopped being claws as they rubbed over red marks they knew that lined Adam’s back. “Draco’s not gonna be happy about that, is he?” They heard a chuckle and looked over Adam’s shoulder to see Draco looking at them.

“They're admirable but not permanent. We’ll take care of them after.” Draco eased his own way into Adam as Lee watched the pleasure on Adam’s face unfold. “Besides, there will probably be more once he starts moving within you.” Maroon eyes watched as Lee understood what would happen next.

They all started moving together as one.

Lee buried their face in Adam’s neck as they grabbed Draco’s arm. Draco smiled at them, rubbing their arm back lovingly. Adam was lost between ecstasy and the feel of two people he cared for. He knew Lee had a hard time before meeting them but now, he knew, neither of them were willing to let their new friend go so easy.

Adam moaned into Lee’s mouth when they kissed once more. Draco was busy again with marking Adam’s neck. None of them could complain with the outcome of this endeavor. Draco eventually pulled Adam away from Lee to kiss him for the first time since they started. No complaints were coming from any of them.

Lee whimpered as they knew they weren't going to last long. Adam and Draco were lost in each other, making one another push in and out. Lee balled the sheets in their fists as they were finally brought to climax. They felt Adam ride through it and couldn't help another moan escape. Draco’s pace sped up to meet his own climax until they were all spent.

“Well?” Adam asked when he finally got his breath back. His only answer was a hum from Lee which made him grin toothily. “Good.” He looked over his shoulder at Draco. “What'd you think, Papa Bear?” he tightened his arms around Adam in response with a small nuzzle against his back. Draco hooked his chin over Adam’s shoulder to see Lee wrecked with a grin of his own.

“Bloody brilliant.” Lee stated. None of them could have said it better than that.

Later, when they were all showered and dressed, Lee hugged them both like they did when they were in Forever 21 a few days ago. This all meant so much to the enby and they knew Draco and Adam would be their best friends for a long time. They wouldn't trade either one for anything. Plus, this was one day they would remember for the rest of their life, not to mention the kindness they were shown.

“Call us when you're home.” Draco told Lee with one of those looks that meant business. “We want to know you're safe.” It wasn't a demand, and Lee knew that as fact. They knew how worried one could get when not hearing from a loved one. Their family being the main point, more specifically their twin brothers. The man gave them a smile with Adam standing right next to him.

“I will. Thank you both. This means more than either of you know.” Lee would leave feeling more than loved by people other than their family. After they walked out the door, they waved to the house happily and jogged away. They warmed at the thought of seeing Adam and Draco again, sooner rather than later if any of them had a say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
